kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Opposition! Father
is the thirty-ninth episode of Kamen Rider Ghost. It features the only appearance of Kamen Rider Dark Necrom P and Deep Specter Edison Damashii. This episode also features the final appearance of Ghost Billy the Kid Damashii. It also features a flashback of Daigo Fukami and the first reference to Argos, who will respectively appear as Kamen Riders Zero Specter and Dark Ghost in the upcoming Ghost Summer Film. This episode's broadcast was followed by the first installment of Kamen Rider Ghost: Commemoration! Short Stories, produced to promote the movie Kamen Rider Ghost: The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fateful Moment. Synopsis The meeting between Adel, Alia, and Igor commence. At the beginning of the debate Igor gets a blow from Alia. While Adel "defeats" Alia when she changes into Dark Necrom, his strength is still not comparable with the Gammaizers. Takeru encounters a debate in the house of a Father and a daughter. After arguing they were attacked by a Gammaizer. The Gammaizer appeared to look weak compared to the previous but the soul of the father and daughter swapped bodies. Billy the Kid appears and enters the body of Kanon. Takeru works to help resolve problems between the father and daughter. The father turned out to have a new relationship with the fugitive known by Mayu the daughter. While the Dad was in the Gammaizer's body, Mayu in her Dad's body, and the Gammaizer in Mayu's body, can Takeru and the gang solve this mystery and find out what he's after? Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * , : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : m.c.A.T * : Peter von Gomm Guest Cast *Billy the Kid (Voice): *Makoto Fukami (Child): *Kanon Fukami (Child): * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Ghost: *Kamen Rider Specter: *Kamen Rider Necrom: *Kamen Rider Dark Necrom P: *Gammaizer Magnetic Blade: *Gammaizer Climate: *Gammaizer Planet: *Igor: *Gamma Superior: *Gamma Ultima: Ghost Eyecons *'Eyecon Used:' **Ghost ***Billy the Kid, Mugen **Specter ***Deep Specter, Edison **Necrom ***Necrom, Billy the Kid (in Gan Gun Catcher) **Dark Necrom P ***Dark Necrom P *'Damashii Used:' **Ghost ***Billy the Kid Damashii, Mugen Damashii **Specter ***Deep Specter, Deep Edison Damashii **Necrom ***Necrom Damashii **Dark Necrom P ***Dark Necrom P Damashii Gamma Eyecons *'Eyecon Used:' **Igor ***Gamma Superior *'Gamma Form Used:' **Igor ***Gamma Superior Perfect Errors *When Mayu's soul possessed in her father's body and used his iPhone 6S, the operation interface is the instead of the . Notes *This episode aired alone on Super Hero Time due to the postponement of , to make way for the US Women's Open. *'Viewership': 3.3% *'Closing Screen Ghost Eyecon' **Kamen Rider: Ghost, Specter & Necrom **Ghost Eyecons: ***Ghost: Musashi, Edison, Robin, Newton, Beethoven, Billy the Kid, Benkei, Goemon, Ryoma & Himiko ***Specter: Tutankhamun, Nobunaga & Houdini ***Necrom: Grimm & Sanzo *'Count at episode end ' **'Takeru's days of life remaining:' 20 **'Eyecons in Ghost's Possession:' 10 **'Eyecons in Specter's Possession:' 3 **'Eyecons in Necrom's Possession:' 2 **'Eyecons connected:' 13 (Ryoma, Musashi, Robin, Himiko, Newton, Benkei, Nobunaga, Tutankhamun, Houdini, Edison, Goemon, Grimm, Sanzo) *'Sennin's cosplay': A mixed costume with features of 15 Heroes evoking Grateful Damashii. **Musashi: The swords **Edison: The light bulb. **Robin: The arrows. **Newton: The apples **Billy the Kid: The cowboy hat **Beethoven: The red scarf. **Benkei: The naginata. **Goemon: The rope. **Ryoma: The western footwear. **Himiko: The pigtails. **Tutankhamun: The golden nose. **Nobunaga: The coat with Oda clan's emblem. **Houdini: The chain. **Grimm: The book **Sanzo: The crown. *As of this episode, the opening comes after a scene. *Edith brings up his Gamma Ultima Ebony Eyecon in this episode, but does not use it to transform. *A flashback in this episode shows the back of Makoto and Kanon's father, Daigo Fukami. *This is the only time Specter wields the Gan Gun Hand in a form that uses Deep Specter's Transient suit (Deep Edison Damashii). *This is the first time since his debut that Specter's copies doesn't appear. *This is the first time Necrom wields the Gan Gun Catcher in his default form *This is the first time Necrom uses the power of a Heroic Eyecon other than Grimm or Sanzo. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider Ghost Volume 10 features episodes 38-42: Resurrection! Hero's Soul!, Opposition! Father & Daughter!, Courage! Tragic Resolution!, Upheaval! The Magistrate's Decision! and Astonishing! Hermit's Truth! Blu-ray Collection 4 comes with 13 episodes. External Links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for 対立！父と娘！ *Toei TV's official episode guide for 対立！父と娘！ References ru:Конфликт! Отец и дочь! Category:New Kamen Rider Episode